Web pages often contain links that can be selected by a user to download content (e.g., media files or word processing files) to the user's device. Some computing devices, such as wireless phones, may have limited storage for storing the content. Thus, the download of content may negatively impact the amount of storage space remaining on a computing device, especially when the size of the content is large. Further, in some cases users may not have the appropriate application needed to open a particular file type and thus may want to open the file on a different device that includes an application that is capable of opening the file.